Outside Influence
by sinemoras09
Summary: Rin finds Diarmuid haunting the place where he died; Saber has a request. Saber/Zero!Lancer
1. A Haunting

.

.

"They say this place is haunted," Rin said. "Can you feel it, Saber? This place feels like it's bleeding mana."

In the darkness, Saber could see the boxy outlines of warehouses squatting at the center of the docks. Around them, there was an old smell of mildew and rust, and her shoes scraped softly against the concrete ground. _This is where Kiritsugu brought her; this is where they shot Lancer's master._

"I know this place," Saber said.

"You do?" Rin said. Saber nodded, grimly.

"I fought here before during the last Holy War."

They came to a familiar spot - there was the light of a street lamp, which flickered ominously over what could have been a large grease stain, partially obscured by a pile of crates stacked haphazardly in the center. "Blood?" Rin asked. Saber nodded.

"It would seem so," Saber said. Rin sighed, rubbing her head.

"Well that explains it," Rin said, and she shined her flashlight ahead of her. "I feel a lot of negative energy here. Something bad happened, didn't it?"

"I would rather not talk about it," Saber said.

Rin rolled a gemstone in her hand, muttering a spell and tossing it into the air.

The jewel lit up like a lighted flare, and in the magical light they could see traces of mana splashed along the walls of the warehouses. "Oh, geez," Rin said, and they saw it: the figure of a man, hunched in the moonlight. One hand wrapped around a spear through his chest, both eyes crying tears of blood. He wasn't moving. Saber rushed forward and knelt beside him.

"Lancer," Saber said. Rin looked up.

"You knew him?"

"Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, the Lancer of the last war." Saber knelt beside him, studying his face. "This is how he died. What is he doing here?"

"It's like a bug stuck in amber, he's frozen in time. I guess for some reason, he couldn't let go." She stepped around Saber and the broken Servant, frowning a little.

"We'll have to exorcise him," Rin said, as she straightened. "He's poisoning the place and it's making Caster's magic worse. We need to exorcise him before the poison spreads any further."

She reached in her satchel and lifted another jewel, quietly infusing it with mana. Saber frowned.

"If only..." Saber began, but she stopped herself.

"What is it?" Rin said.

"It was nothing," Saber said. "Forgive me, Rin. Please continue."

Rin gave Saber a long look, as if trying to decide something, before beginning the incantation. Quietly Saber pressed her hand against Diarmuid's shoulder and hoped he could feel it somehow, take some measure of comfort in it. The spot on his back felt cool and smooth like glass, and Saber thought again of Rin's analogy, the bug stuck in amber, and she sighed heavily, rolling her shoulders and trying to ignore the last twinges of shame and old regrets.

Strangely she could feel the leather of his armor become more pronounced; the growing warmth of his skin, the steady rise and fall of his breathing beneath her palm. It was as if glass was giving way to something warmer, more alive.

And then he turned, startling her.

"Arturia?"

"Lancer."

"Arturia." He smiled. And then he collapsed on top of her, the length of the spear vanishing into mana.

"Rin," Saber said. She staggered a little under his weight. "What has happened? I thought you were going to exorcise him?"

"I wanted to see if I could restore him," Rin said. She squatted besides them, resting her hands on her haunches and frowning, slightly. "Since you and he were friends, I thought it might be useful to try and get another Servant. It's unfortunate, but I couldn't restore him completely. He'll probably fade away in a few hours, maybe a day at the most. But at least this way he won't manifest as a curse."

"There is no other way to anchor him?" Saber said. Rin spread her hands.

"Unless we can find him a Master or someone to sleep with him, unfortunately there isn't," Rin said.

"I see." Saber frowned again, and let her hand lightly rest on the top of Diarmuid's head.

"Then I shall have to sleep with him," Saber said. Rin's eyes widened.

" _Saber!"_

"It is the least I can do for my friend." Saber stood, hefting his body over her shoulder.

"But...but Saber! It's not like you can just do it once! You'd have to keep doing it! And...um! _Geez_." Rin whirled around, covering her face with her hands. "Don't talk about such embarrassing things! It's private and it's none of my business, Saber!"

"It is unfortunate we cannot find another mage," Saber said. "However. I owe it to Lancer to help him, even just once. He deserves at least that much. If it will help him rest easier, then I shall do so happily.

Rin," Saber said. "May we use your guest room?"

"Huh?" Rin said.

"There are many people who share Shirou's home. It would be unwise to do so there, especially if there is a chance Taiga may walk in. Furthermore, there is the problem of his face," Saber said. "He bears a cursed mark, which will undoubtedly affect any woman who is not a mage. It would be problematic if any of Shirou's classmates saw him."

"You know Archer will be there, right?" Rin said.

"I'm sure Archer will understand," Saber said. She watched as Rin turned, slapping her hands over her face, which was turning a million shades of red, before she whirled around to face her.

"Ugh, okay! _Fine!_ We'll take you to my place so you can - " she made a face, "...so you can help your friend. But don't be too loud," Rin said. "And strip the bedsheets when you're done!"

"Thank you," Saber said. "I am truly in your debt."

"Whatever, just don't tell me about it," Rin said.

xXx

.

She helped him into the house, one arm slung over his shoulder and hoisting his weight onto her back. "Hang in there, old friend," Saber said, and they limped together into the bedroom.

"Saber." His voice was hoarse. "Where am I? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to restore your mana," Saber said.

His eyes fell closed. Quietly Saber unhooked the leather straps to Lancer's breastplate, sinking her fingers into the flaps of his shoulder-guards and sliding it off his arm.

"Lord Kayneth," Diarmuid said. "My Master. He ordered me to kill myself..."

"I know," Saber said.

"I cursed you," Diarmuid said. He looked up at her, agonized. "Forgive me, Saber. You have seen me at my worst."

"There is nothing to forgive," Saber said, and she sat next to him. Quietly he leaned into her shoulder and she let her arm settle around his back. She felt him sigh quietly; the weight of his body matched the weight of her guilt.

"You have been a great comfort, Arturia," Diarmuid said. "These last few days have been difficult. But your fighting spirit has seen me through."

"It has been more than a few days, Lancer."

"Years," Diarmuid said. He sighed against her neck. She let her fingers run through his hair.

His figure was traced with moonlight. It skimmed the surface of his body, dipping low over the notches of thick armor and lean, exposed skin, and for a moment Saber thought to herself that Diarmuid Ua Duibhne was more beautiful than the legends claimed he was. His was not that cursed unnatural beauty, but that of a man bowed heavy with guilt, the strong line of his shoulders hunching with sorrow.

The kiss was almost an afterthought; a soft brush of the lips, her hand cupping the side of his face.

He pulled away as if he were branded. "Saber-"

"You are running out of mana, knight. Allow me to restore you."

"I cannot ask that of you," Diarmuid said. "I won't."

"Please think of my body as a tool, Lancer," Saber said. "I do so willingly; do not feel any shame in this."

"You honor me, king. But honor demands I must refuse."

"You would refuse the earnest help of your friend?" Saber said. Diarmuid shook his head.

"If I am to die, I die happily tonight," Diarmuid said, and he laced his fingers through hers. "I regret that I was unable to serve honorably, but I am lucky enough to be blessed with your friendship. There is nothing more for which I can ask."

"Do you wish to serve?" Saber said, quietly.

"Now and always," Diarmuid said. Saber's grip on his hand tightened.

"Then will you swear fealty to me, Lancer?" Saber said, and she leaned forward.

"Answer quickly. Your king is asking you."

xXx

.

It was a strange thing, Rin thought, as Archer opened the door to let them inside, how Archer never seemed to be surprised by anything. Not by Saber, and certainly not by the half-dead Servant hanging over her shoulder.

"Archer," Rin said, sitting on the couch and watching as Archer leaned against the wall. "Saber is going to use the guestroom to sleep with that guy, so afterwards I'm going to need you to clean the bed for me."

"What," Archer said. Rin blushed and glared.

"I told you! Saber is going to sleep with that guy, the bedsheets are gonna have to be washed and I don't want to be the one to touch them! It's for _mana transfer_ , Archer, that guy isn't a proper Servant."

"Then why go to all that trouble?" Archer said.

"He's supposed to be really strong, Saber says we can use him."

Archer crossed his arms and glared.

"Do not expect me to touch anything in there without gloves," Archer said. Rin huffed and rolled her eyes.

Rin sat on the couch, jiggling her leg, nervously. Of course she knew about sex - as a mage, she knew all about the mechanics for it, what positions were best for mana transfer, the need for shared orgasm, all that nitty gritty details she would have to endure in case she ever had to do it herself. Thankfully, Archer had never been in a situation where mana transfer was necessary, and even if he were, she suspected he would find the idea as tasteless and obscene as she did.

"Don't expect that we're going to be doing that," Rin said, because it suddenly seemed very important that she spell it out for him. Archer sighed, crossing his arms.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I have no intention of deflowering a prepubescent girl."

"I'm not prepubescent!" Rin said, and there was a sound. Something knocking from the guestroom.

"What are you doing?" Archer said, as Rin got up from the livingroom and made her way to the stairs.

"I'm just checking to see how things are going," Rin said.

"Rin. It has not been that long. I suggest you wait in the livingroom before you scandalize yourself."

She stopped in front of the guest room.

There was a sound of sheets rustling, soft pants and wet noises; Saber moaning, softly.

"Oh my god," Rin said. "Is she...?"

She stuck her ear to the door.

"Archer! What the hell are they doing?"

"Transferring mana," Archer said. He considered. "...among other things."

"What is that sound..." Rin listened to the quiet thumping against the wall.

"Rin," Archer said. "Could it be that you're actually enjoying this?"

"What? No! Of course not! What the hell are you even saying, Archer? I'm just worried about Saber!"

"You could send in a familiar," Archer said. "I'm sure once you explain to Saber why you were spying on her, she will completely understand."

"Quiet!" Rin said, and she listened, closely. It almost sounded like Saber was crying. "Is he hurting her?"

"I'm sure he is not."

"Are you sure?!" Rin said. Archer shook his head and started walking downstairs.

"Hey! Archer! Where are you going?"

"To the livingroom," Archer said. "I suggest you do the same."

"You can't just leave me by myself!" Rin said. "Archer!"

Archer shrugged and shifted into spirit form, walking down the stairs.

xXx

.

Rin sat on the couch, frowning a little and watching as the two of them reminisced in English. Saber said something and Diarmuid laughed, shaking his head and touching her arm.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Rin said.

"Chivalry," Archer said. He sounded vaguely annoyed.

"Oh! That's right! Archer, I forgot that you know how to speak English. What are they saying?" Rin said.

Archer sighed and rubbed his head. "It is a very stupid conversation," Archer said.

"Oh c'mon. They're laughing with each other. I kind of want to know."

"Use a translation spell," Archer said.

"I'm not wasting a jewel when I have a Servant who can translate for me."

Archer sighed tragically and leaned forward.

"He is saying, ' _You do me honor, my king, but certainly no one can wield a sword as well as you._ ' And she is saying, ' _To hear such praise from such an accomplished spearman gives me great honor, but I do not deserve such flattery._ ' And he is saying, _'It is not flattery when one speaks the truth.'_

Rin," Archer said. "This is making my ears hurt."

"It can't be that bad," Rin said, frowning. Archer leaned forward.

"Now he is saying, _I should like to test your mettle with my spear._ That wasn't innuendo, by the way, he was being completely serious. Now they are talking about the glory of the glory of their glorious chivalrous code."

"I think you're exaggerating," Rin said. Archer spread his hands.

"I wish I were," Archer said.

Saber and Diarmuid laughed. He was smiling at her and she was looking up at him warmly. He started to tilt his head down - _oh, for a kiss!_ Rin thought - when Saber drew back, just a little.

"Huh?" Rin said. "How come he's not kissing her?"

Saber smiled and said something in English. Rin smacked Archer on the arm.

"What'd she say?" Rin said.

"I wasn't paying attention," Archer said.

"He looks so sad! What is she saying?"

"She's saying, _I must go see about my Master now, but I look forward to seeing you soon_."

"Ouch," Rin said. "Rejected."

"You look entirely too gleeful to feel sorry for him," Archer said, as Saber walked toward them.

"Rin," Saber said, switching back to Japanese. "Thank you for having us. I regret that I have to ask, but-"

"-You want to know if he can stay with us? Yeah, of course he can," Rin said. "We can't have him running around Shirou's with that face of his. Taiga will have a heart attack."

"Thank you very much," Saber said, and she bowed, deeply.

"Lancer," Saber said, and she smiled.

"I shall see you soon."


	2. Irish English

.

.

The night Diarmuid had died, Saber had found him: berated by his Master, ashamed and alone with only a single spear. "The only thing that still grants my heart peace is your fighting spirit," Diarmuid said, and she smiled at him as she lifted her blade.

The night is different now, and they are fighting a different battle.

She shuddered and gasped on top of him, long strands of golden hair falling loosely over her face. She breathed heavily as she sagged forward, the weight of her body pressing along the top of his chest. They lay for a few moments like that, Saber's face buried between the crook of Diarmuid's neck and shoulder, open and tender and completely unguarded. He felt her heart pounding against the bare skin of his chest, her fingers still laced loosely through his.

"How are you feeling?" Saber said, finally. Diarmuid smiled.

"I am well," Diarmuid said. He turned his head to kiss the sweaty hollow of her throat, brushing his lips against her pulse point and her collarbone. He smiled against her skin. "You have my gratitude, Arturia."

Saber smiled - dazzling, brilliant - and he found himself regretting it when she finally rose, pushing herself off of him and returning her armor with a flick of her fingers.

"We will have to do this from time to time," Saber said. She adjusted her breastplate with a smart snap. "I trust it won't be an issue?"

He smiled broadly and stood, his armor returning. "None whatsoever."

"Good." Saber smiled and stood.

"I shall be returning to my Master's place. Unfortunately, there are more than a few women around, neither of whom have anything to do with the Grail. It will likely be best to stay here with Rin and Archer."

"The young mage girl and her Servant?"

"Indeed. I have already spoken with them and made the proper arrangements.

As to the mana transfer, I suggest that we manage this as quickly and business-like as possible. My Master unfortunately is not a true mage, so you'll find our powers are limited.

First, you must sleep. Eating will also be necessary. I've spoken with Archer, and he will let you borrow his clothes, since you will be unable to go into spirit form. Lastly, you may have trouble communicating with the others - I don't know how much information you've retained from the last war, but you were summoned here in an incomplete state. You may not have as much knowledge of this age as when you were summoned the first time."

"That will not be a problem," Diarmuid said. Saber smiled.

She stooped to pick up her clothes, the plates of her armor jangling with the movement. He caught a glimpse of her clothing and laughed, delighted.

"Is that a skirt, Arturia?" Diarmuid laughed.

"It-it is the Lady Rin's," Saber said, and her cheeks turned a rosy pink.

"To think that I shall see my king in a skirt! Surely the Fates have smiled upon me!"

"You are tempting the Fates now, with your useless prattle."

He grinned and she disappeared into the bathroom to get dressed - he knew the armor served only to cover her nakedness while she gathered her things - and he politely waited by the window. He fingered the edge of the closed curtain and gallantly ignored the sounds of zippers and underthings being snapped on.

They opened the door and stepped into the hallway. He felt a slight twinge of embarrassment when they finally emerged from the bedroom, but Saber seemed unaffected; she walked in front of him with her head held high, the perfect picture of confidence. Nothing could dampen that spirit, and he felt buoyed by her fearlessness. They found themselves sitting on the couch, talking and enjoying each others' company far too much to leave. "The hour grows late," Saber said, and she looked up at the clock, regretfully. "I must see about my Master, soon."

"Then allow me to walk you home," Diarmuid said, and he stood beside her. Saber shook her head.

"I am no maiden," Saber said. "You do not have to trouble yourself."

"That is unfortunate, king, as I was hoping to stay by your side a few moments longer," he said, and he bent forward to kiss her.

She pulled away, slightly.

"Oh!" Diarmuid said. "Forgive me. I see that I've offended you-"

"No, not in the least," Saber said. She smiled. "I just think it would be wise to remember that this is for only for the transfer of mana."

Diarmuid nodded. "Of course," he said. He bid her goodnight one last time and found he didn't know what to do with his hands or his arms, which would have otherwise slid gently around Saber's waist. There was an awkward moment where he reached out to hug her before he checked himself, stopping mid-air, then planting them firmly at his sides. Saber didn't notice. Or thankfully, if she did, she did not make mention of it.

He felt oddly discomfited when Saber left. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the foyer, looking around at the great archways and tapestries leading toward the livingroom. The girl and her Servant were nowhere to be found.

"You are Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, correct?" someone said in English.

Diarmuid turned. Archer was standing behind him.

"I am," Diarmuid said, surprised that he had managed to sneak up on him, and humbled to remember that he was indeed in an incomplete state. "You must be Archer."

He went to shake Archer's hand, and noticed the girl was hiding behind him. She hid behind his back, peering around Archer's side.

"Hello," Diarmuid said. The girl ducked, clutching Archer's coat.

"Forgive me my Master," Archer said. "She thinks herself a proper mage, but as you can see, she is completely overwhelmed by your charm magic. I am surprised that she is even able to look at you, much less be in the same room."

She started yelling at him in Japanese.

"What is she saying?" Diarmuid asked.

"Oh. She is saying that she knows enough English to know when she's being insulted. In any case, it would be prudent for you to not get too close.

I also have this for you," Archer said, and he handed him a book. "It is unfortunate my Master cannot use a translation spell. Her magecraft is based on precious gemstones, and she is saving her jewels for the rest of the war. I think you might find this useful, however," Archer said, and Diarmuid turned the book over to the front cover.

ENGLISH TO JAPANESE, it said. COMMON PHRASES. The pages were earmarked and the cover was worn.

He went back to his room, suddenly feeling very tired. His bones ached. Quietly he thumbed through the tattered English to Japanese manual, squinting a little at the angled letters, and decided that the task seemed a bit too daunting for the night. He tossed the book onto the nightstand and sank into the bed, feeling at once happy and grateful but also a little bit lonely, lying down in the darkness and closing his eyes.

xXx

.

They made love regularly after that. Not that he called it making love in front of Saber. To Saber, it was simply the business of mana transfer, funneling what little mana she had from her Master and sharing it with him. It would hurt him were it not for the fact that she took as much joy in their coupling as she did when they dueled. He took joy in it as well, in how she kissed him warmly and slid one open palm along the sweat of his stomach, or how she would nuzzle her head against his chin and brush her lips against the corner of his jaw.

She was about to leave again, and he could see her about to stand up from the bed when he caught her arm.

"Will you stay?" Diarmuid said. He could feel the delicate bones of her wrist, two warm green eyes, watching him, considering.

"I suppose I can stay a little longer," Saber said, and Diarmuid smiled broadly as she slid back against him, settling her body against his chest and her head against his shoulder.

She stayed the entire night, her small body curled against his chest and falling asleep against him.

He woke to the feel of her quietly leaving the bed; with eyes half-opened, he watched as she wound the thick plait of her hair into a bun, her fingers spanning the delicate triangle of her nape as she pinned it into place.

He liked watching her like this; wisps of blonde hair falling at her nape, the line of her back and pale smooth skin.

And then she turned, suddenly aware that he was watching her.

"Oh, Lancer," Saber said. "I beg your pardon, I didn't know that you were awake." And she materialized her armor, covering herself.

"Why do you do that?" Diarmuid said.

"Do what?" Saber was stooping over the floor, gathering her clothes.

"Materialize your armor," Diarmuid said.

"Oh." Saber looked down at her chestplate, the gussets and the chain mail along her skirt. "I suppose it is easier than getting dressed."

"You forget, my king, you will have to get dressed if you leave the house," Diarmuid said.

"I have not forgotten, knight, I shall be getting dressed in the bathroom."

Her tone was playful, but Diarmuid knew she would not dress in front of him. Dressing or undressing, that was the thing done between lovers, and they were not lovers. He tried to push away that vague gnawing in his chest as Saber discreetly stepped into the bathroom.

"By the way, Lancer, how are you faring? Do you like it here?"

"I do indeed," Diarmuid said. "The Lady Rin is shy, but her Servant Archer speaks very good English. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to talk to anyone."

"I had forgotten about that," Saber sighed. "The Grail gives us language and knowledge of the modern world, but you weren't properly summoned this time. It must be difficult for you."

"Not in the slightest," Diarmuid said. "I am learning and listening to the best of my abilities. Her Archer lent me a book," Diarmuid said, and he showed her. "I am sure it will prove useful to navigate around."

"You have not been to the city?" Saber asked. Diarmuid shook his head.

"I'm afraid with my cursed face and terrible Japanese, it would be quite the disaster in the making."

"Then we shall have to rectify that," Saber said.

xXx

.

There was a lull in the war, and the days that passed did so peacefully. While it seemed that the Masters of the Fourth War were always scheming, plotting, fighting constantly, the Masters of the Fifth seemed content to stay in their strongholds and wait things out. Even Caster seemed content to stay quiet. "It is unusual," Saber said, squinting her eyes and looking out into the horizon. "But I suppose we should consider this a blessing, for now."

His mana stayed constant, and there was no reason for Saber to stay overnight.

There was not much to do in Fuyuki outside of battle, and Diarmuid found himself wandering in listless inactivity; he spent his days thumbing through the tattered English to Japanese manual, frowning and feeling a little foolish when he tried to pronounce some of the words.

He was sitting in his room, going over the phrase "thank you," when he saw a small face peeking through the doorway.

"Hello?"

The face disappeared. Diarmuid stood, rising a little and stepping cautiously forward. "Is someone there?"

He was speaking English, of course. Diarmuid frowned and picked up the manual, flipping through the pages.

In terrible Japanese, Diarmuid called out, " _Hello_?"

"I speak. Some English." The face peered back; it was the young mage girl.

"Oh," Diarmuid said. He covered his spot with his hand. "Please, come in."

The girl shyly opened the door.

"My name is, Rin. Tohsaka," Rin said. " _Tohsaka Rin_. Is how you say in Japanese."

Diarmuid smiled, warmly. "And I am Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, First Warrior of the knights of Fianna, and Lancer of the Fourth Holy War. I apologize for not introducing myself earlier."

"Oh," Rin said, and she blushed.

He waited politely as she rummaged through her knapsack, muttering a little in Japanese before pulling out a small white slip of paper. _A Band-Aid,_ he recognized. He supposed he still remembered a few things from the last war.

"This is for. Your face." She held out the paper. "Magic," she said. "I need you to. Um..."

She frowned, then made a flapping gesture with her hand.

"You would like me to bend over?"

She tilted her head, looking at him quizzically. Diarmuid lowered himself to her height, showing her.

"Okay. Yes. Yes," Rin said, and she unwrapped the bandaid. "Ano. I need to. Um."

"My face?" Diarmuid said. He leaned forward. Their faces were close. He felt her fingertips hesitantly brush against his cheek.

She shrieked, then slapped him.

" _Gomennasai!_ I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said.

"It is all right," Diarmuid said. She was hiding behind the door. He offered her a reassuring smile. "It is to be expected, given the circumstances."

She cautiously moved forward again, like a small and frightened animal. One step forward, the door closed a little. Another step, and she was standing next to him.

Then she shrieked and slapped him again.

Diarmuid blinked. She ran behind the doorway and covered her face, which was as bright and red as her shirt.

She started yelling in Japanese. Diarmuid startled - he thought she was yelling at him - but only after a few moments he realized she was yelling at her Servant.

"...Is something wrong?" Diarmuid asked, hesitantly. Rin whirled around.

"My Archer! He is very stupid!" Somehow her English was better when she was angry. "No respect! Useless! Very stupid Servant!"

His mind snapped back to Lord Kayneth. Her words were hurtful, as if they had been aimed at him.

"He thinks this funny!" Rin said, angrily. "I ask for help! And he just laughs!"

Oh. Well perhaps there was some justice to her words.

" _Asshole_ ," Rin said, in perfect English. Diarmuid reddened, scandalized.

The Band-Aid didn't work. Neither did the makeshift force field or the barrier meant to cancel out the curse's mana. She cast a spell on a pair of sunglasses, a ski mask, a strip of masking tape, tried covering his mole with a daub of mineral foundation infused with mana, but all that did was irritate his skin and make the mark look more prominent, if anything.

Diarmuid watched as she screwed her face up tight and stomped her feet.

She started swearing in Japanese.

"Dammit!" Rin said, and she raised a jewel in her fist. "Dammit, Archer, now I'm wasting a jewel and it's all your fault!"

She was still speaking Japanese, but somehow Diarmuid could understand her. "My lady...?"

"It's a translation spell. It'll last until the mana wears out. I've wasted three jewels already, I might as well use one more."

"I see," Diarmuid said. He watched as she paced around the room, thinking out loud.

"It isn't so bad if I don't look at your face," Rin said. "That's a strong curse, Diarmuid O'Dyna. I can't believe I can't break it."

"I have lived with it the whole of my life, it is something I am quite used to," Diarmuid said. "I only regret I can't shift into spirit form. I'm sure my countenance must be distressing to you."

They came up with a makeshift solution: Diarmuid would always stay one room away from Rin; if there was a doorway or partition, he would stand behind it; if there was a shrub or a bush or a tree, he would stand behind it.

"You realize you look ridiculous," Archer said, as Diarmuid was trying to fit himself behind one of the standing floor lamps in the living room.

"Ah, I do. I simply want the Lady Rin to be comfortable."

"She won't be comfortable. She is a teenaged girl."

"All the more that I should try," Diarmuid said firmly.

"Suit yourself," Archer said, and he pushed the lampshade in front of Diarmuid's face.

Saber was trying her best not to laugh at him. "Oh, dear," Saber said. She covered her mouth, politely. "Oh dear, oh dear."

He watched her swallow a giggle. She looked positively girlish, smiling and shaking her head. "How unfortunate," Saber said, and she reached out to hug him, and at once he was struck by how small she felt beside him. He rested his hand against the small of her back and was surprised to feel the soft pliability of skin beneath her blouse. He smiled into her hair.

"I thought we were confining these things to the business of transferring mana?" he said, smiling. She squeezed him, fondly.

"I do not mind a hug, now and again," Saber said.

They took the bus into the city, Rin and Archer meeting with Saber's Master. "You should tell her you want to kiss her!" Rin said, when Saber was out of earshot. Archer rolled his eyes and yanked her toward the door.


	3. Three Words

.

.

They rode the bus back into the city, and Diarmuid had fallen asleep against Saber's shoulder. It was perhaps because he had been unused to materializing for so long, or perhaps because his mana was finally starting to grow thin, but in either case, he continued to sleep deeply. It has been a while since they've transferred mana, Saber thought, and she considered briefly shaking him awake - she knew he would be quite embarrassed otherwise- but she found that she enjoyed the warmth of his body against hers, the comforting weight of him against her shoulder. He breathed softly and she fondly patted his leg, looking out the window and resting her chin against her hand.

The room of the love hotel was nondescript, and certainly not as garish as Saber would have imagined. Beige walls and a clean bed in the center of the room, one would not have guessed this hotel in particular was used primarily for _that type of thing_ , were it not for the discreet line of complimentary lubricants and condoms lining the dresser drawers.

"What is this?" Diarmuid said, and he picked up a tin-foil square, showing her.

"That is a condom," Saber said. She sat on the edge of the bed, her hands folded primly in her lap. Diarmuid rummaged though the drawers, picking up a bottle of lubricant and frowning, slightly.

"This is disgusting," Diarmuid said, and Saber realized in horror that he had actually tasted it. She snatched the bottle from his hand.

"Arturia?"

"That is not for drinking, Lancer!"

"Are you sure?" Diarmuid said. "It was rather sweet," and Saber's ears reddened when she realized he had been examining a few bottles of flavored lubricant. She could understand his confusion - the bottles were similar to the ones she showed him in the vending machines, with cheerful pictures of fruit on the label. The one Diarmuid tasted apparently was green-apple flavored.

"That is lubricant," Saber said. She handed him back the bottle.

"Lubricant?"

"For..." Saber hesitated. "For moistening one's member to ease its passage."

"But why would it be flavored?" Diarmuid said.

"Lancer." Saber's ears burned. "I am sure you can figure out the answer for yourself."

He started laughing warmly. "Arturia," Diarmuid said, and he sat next to her, smiling. "I am not so innocent about these things, you know. I only meant to say, one should enjoy all things about making love. Including how one's lover tastes."

"I wouldn't know anything about that," Saber said. She stared heatedly at her hands.

He smiled and kissed her ear. "I should like to know how you taste," Diarmuid said, softly.

"I-" Saber blinked. He was sitting impossibly close; the mole on his face made it impossible to focus. "I disagree," Saber said. "If we are to restore your mana, we should facilitate things as quickly as possible. It would not be prudent to do otherwise," Saber said.

He kissed her nape. His hand trailed across her lap. She felt his thumb brush against her knuckles.

"Lancer-"

"May I?" Diarmuid said, softly, and the brogue of his voice did tremendous things to the seam between her legs. "Arturia?"

"I-" she looked into his eyes. "I suppose..."

He smiled again and gently leaned her against the bed.

She had never allowed him to undress her before. She stared up at the ceiling, feeling nervous and battle ready, as Diarmuid's hands skimmed up the length of her skirt. Unlike her battle dress, the skirt she wore was thin and relatively short; it moved up easily and bunched inconspicuously around her waist, exposing her white panties, the fabric of which was already damp between her legs. He tugged off her panties and she lifted her hips a little to give him access, spreading her legs and letting him kneel between them.

"You are already so wet," Diarmuid said, wonderingly. Saber flushed, brightly.

His mouth closed over the wet seam of her body. She sighed and closed her eyes.

A stroke of the tongue. A soft prodding motion. A suck. A greedy kiss, slurping her juices and lapping the seat of her pleasure. She felt his hands steady her hips, his nose bumping against her pelvis, and when she craned her neck to look at him she flushed a little to see his eyes closed as he kissed her.

She felt his fingers gently probing her, slipping in without resistance and curling toward her navel.

"Oh," Saber said. Her pelvis rocked. Toes pointing. Muscles tightening. Up, and up, and up.

She came with a toneless cry, jerking helplessly beneath him while he pressed his tongue knowingly in place. Dimly she was aware of his fingers gently stroking her, before withdrawing. She saw her juices coating his chin and hand.

"...Was it to your liking?" Saber asked, because she was curious, but also because she couldn't take her eyes off him, delicately wiping his chin and licking his fingers.

"Very much so," he said. Saber smirked at him and pulled him toward her.

She rolled him onto his back with ease. Straddling his hips, she began the task of undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"You are undressing me." There was wonder in his voice. Saber laughed warmly.

"Is that so odd?" Saber said.

"Usually you don't care to do so," Diarmuid said.

"I suppose this once I shall make an exception," Saber said.

She kissed his face, pressed her lips against the side of his temple, his cheek. The love spot beneath his eye. The waves of the curse lapped over her like a soothing blanket, and Saber willfully let her resistance slip away.

He really was a beautiful man. Large eyes fringed with dark lashes, which fluttered and fell closed. Soft, full lips, which parted gently as her lips brushed against his. She brought her hand up to cup the side of his jaw, her thumb fanning across the span of his cheek. The kiss deepened. Her tongue slipping against his tongue.

His shirt was unbuttoned. Slowly, Saber lowered herself over his chest, kissing a trail along his sternum, his stomach. The ridged line of his abdomen. Above her, he sighed, softly. His hand fell gently in her hair.

She slipped her hand over his length, gripping his hardness, pleased to feel the small wet spot that had seeped through the fabric of his clothes.

"Saber..."

"Hush. Allow me to take care of you."

She was unzipping him, peeling back his clothes until his erection gently swelled up and out, gracefully unfolding from the arc of his body.

"You do not have to do this." His voice was tight. She smiled against his skin.

"You did so for me," Saber said, and she kissed his tip, tasting the beaded wetness. "Honor demands I return the favor."

They shifted into a more comfortable position, this time Saber lying on her stomach, arms propped on either side of Diarmuid's body. His hands slid into her hair, not pushing, not asking for any more than she would give him. She let her tongue slide along the chambers of his cock, the hard ridges, the sensitive underside. She tasted salt, a slick wetness beading at her tongue, and when she looked up, his eyes were shining, almost as if he had tears in his eyes.

He came suddenly, a rushed, muted sensation, pulsing in her mouth.

A moment passed. She swallowed and licked him clean, letting him soften, before smiling and lifting herself up toward his shoulders, delicately wiping the corner of her mouth.

"Saber," he said, and he kissed her, tenderly stroking her face. She tucked her face into a warm spot against his chin and neck and leaned on her side, one stockinged foot draping over him. She felt the waves of the curse swimming over her, enveloping her, drowning her. She found that she didn't really care.

Oddly enough, they were both still dressed. Aside from her panties, which were tossed in a crumpled ball on the floor, Saber was still fully clothed, albeit woefully disheveled. Her blouse was rumpled and untucked; the fabric of her skirt was wrinkled. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and saw her hair was sticking out in odd tangles from her bun. Diarmuid did not fare any better, his shirt hanging open and the front of his trousers damp from where she had straddled him.

"I think it will be apparent what we were doing," Saber said, ruefully, and she tried to smooth down her clothes as best as she could. Diarmuid smiled apologetically.

"A pity we cannot walk around in our armor," Diarmuid said, and he smiled against her neck. His grip was warm and strong and reassuring, and Saber allowed herself a moment of weakness, smiling and leaning against him.

They finished making love. It was frustratingly, impossibly tender, and Saber found herself battling between allowing herself the afterglow and forcing herself to remember what exactly this was all for.

The curse, she knew, was getting more difficult to manage.

"Lancer, may I ask you something?" Saber said.

"What is it?" Diarmuid said. He was standing in front of the door, buttoning his shirt.

"Does it bother you, at all? Not being with the one you love?"

He seemed surprised at the question. "You mean Grainne," he said.

"I do," Saber said. She sat cautiously on the bed. Diarmuid sat beside her.

"If I may answer by asking the same of you, Arturia," Diarmuid said. "How do you feel not being with Guinevere?"

"She no longer loved me, Lancer. So the question unfortunately is moot."

He was silent a long moment, as if trying to collect his words.

"Grainne never loved me, Arturia," Diarmuid said. Saber lifted her eyes.

"That cannot be true," Saber said. "All the stories say she loved you."

"I do not doubt she believed she loved me, at the time." He touched the mark under his eye, quietly. "But that wasn't her, Arturia. That was the work of the curse. It took her away from the man she really loved. The man whom I knowingly betrayed."

"But you did what you thought was right. You loved her," Saber said. Diarmuid shook his head.

"By my folly and vainglory, I did. But I think we can agree I should have known better."

He fell silent, eyes hazy and unfocused. Quietly she took his hand.

"And what would you do, Lancer? If some other woman fell in love with you? Would you let yourself love her back?"

"I would not make that mistake again," Diarmuid said, and Saber felt her stomach sink, the edges of the curse abrading her, tearing at her skin.

"But is it not lonely? Knowing that no one can love you for yourself, outside of the confines of that curse?"

"Not at all," Diarmuid said. "I have my comrades. My pride and honor as a man. And truthfully, serving my Lord with honor would give me more happiness than a thousand romances ever could."

"No truer words have been spoken," Saber said. Diarmuid smiled and held her hand.

At the Tohsaka stronghold, Rin barraged them with an endless string of questions. Where did they go, what did they do, did they transfer more mana? Saber listened politely as Diarmuid tried to answer in terrible Japanese, and tried to ignore the growing lump that was settling at the base of her throat. She clamped down savagely on her heart, which threatened to shatter in a thousand pieces. The curse bubbled upwards, laughing at her.

She walked back to Shirou's house. Above her, the moon shined like a silver coin in the inky darkness, and she couldn't help but feel that same emptiness. She couldn't sleep, so she perched on top of the roof, eyes squinted and looking out at the horizon. She hugged her arms at her knees, shivering a little at the gust of cold wind, and watching the gleam of her sword lying beside her.


	4. A Passing Fancy

.

.

There was a strand of blonde hair on his pillow. Pale and fine, it reflected hues of gold and amber in the morning light, and as Diarmuid opened his eyes he reverently touched the place where it was lying on his pillow.

A thought occurred to him. Perhaps he could ask Arturia for a lock of her hair? How nice would that be, Diarmuid thought, and he smiled to himself, twisting the thin strand around his fingers, to have a piece of his lady with him while she was gone?

"You should!" Rin said, in Japanese, and Diarmuid startled, nearly losing his balance off the bed. "Oh sorry!" Rin said. "The translation spell works by telepathy, I heard your thoughts across the hall."

Diarmuid smiled, ruefully. "I hope I did not wake you," he said. Rin grinned at him.

"Not at all," she said. "Can I come in?"

"The Lady of the house does not have to ask," Diarmuid said, and he stood and bowed, deeply.

"So are you two a couple yet?" She sat on the bed, hugging a pillow.

"I would not presume. She is a higher station than me. I am happy just being by her side."

"That's stupid," Rin said. "You need to ask her out."

"'Ask her out'?" Diarmuid echoed.

"Tell her she's your lady," Rin said. Diarmuid flushed.

"I could not do that," Diarmuid said. "Such frivolities would certainly offend her."

"You were going to ask for a lock of her hair, weren't you?"

"That was merely a passing fancy, I would not dare presume," Diarmuid said. Rin sighed, exasperated.

"Listen here, Diarmuid. I thought knights were supposed to be brave."

Diarmuid smiled, wryly. "Matters of the battlefield are considerably easier than matters of the heart. I believe this is true no matter what the age."

"I don't get it," Rin said, and she crossed her arms and frowned.

"You guys are already doing it. I don't see what's the big deal."

xXx

.

Saber was coming to visit him. He hovered on the second floor, listening as the Servant Archer spoke to her in Japanese. He walked down the stairs, hesitantly.

 _A true knight is supposed to be brave._ Diarmuid took a breath. He remembered how close she was to him the day before, and the memory of this bolstered him.

"Lancer," Saber said, and she smiled warmly. "I have need to speak with you."

"As do I," Diarmuid said, and as he started walking toward the bedroom he noticed Saber stopping in the hallway.

"Forgive me, Lancer," Saber said. "But I think it would be best if we spoke on neutral ground."

"Is something wrong?" Diarmuid said. Saber shook her head.

"Not at all, knight. But perhaps we can speak more plainly if we go outside?"

He followed her into the garden. The grass was still wet from early morning, and the faces of flowers were turning upward, dewdrops still glistening on the petals. He wondered if Arturia were the type of woman to like flowers, and he pushed back the thought, scolding himself.

"I am having difficulty managing the curse," Saber said, plainly.

She looked at him clearly. There was no hint of strain or worry in her voice when she spoke.

"Please do not be troubled," Saber said. "Even now, I think of you as a dear friend and comrade in arms. You can rest assured this curse will not bow me so easily."

"Forgive me for troubling you," Diarmuid said. Saber smiled.

"It is no trouble at all, knight," Saber said. "It will help me immensely, however, if we limit our physical contact outside of the mana transfer. My resistance is high, but regrettably, I am still a woman. I confess it is rather vexing to be in such a state."

"I can imagine," Diarmuid said. He felt dizzy. He reached a hand to steady himself against the wall.

"Are you okay, Lancer? Are you in need of more mana?"

"I am fine, Arturia."

"Are you sure?" Saber said. Diarmuid smiled and shook his head.

"It is nothing a sandwich and a short nap won't fix. You needn't worry yourself over my mana, not when the curse is starting to affect you."

"Thank you," Saber said. She bowed.

"Your words have truly lightened my heart."


	5. Two Nights Ago

.

.

"Archer," Rin said. "Hustle up. We're going to stay at Emiya-kun's tonight."

"Why?" Archer said. Rin grinned.

"Saber's going to stay the night. Someone needs to make sure Emiya-kun is okay."

Archer sighed. "I highly doubt anyone will attack in the fifteen minutes or so it'll take for them to transfer mana."

"I already told her she could stay the night, Archer, so quit complaining about it already."

Archer frowned at her. "You seem awfully invested in this," Archer said. Rin shrugged.

"Why not? They're so cute and chivalrous together, I just can't help it."

Archer's frown deepened.

"Rin," Archer said. "I am fairly sure this is a manifestation of the curse."

"What do you mean?" She was packing her pajamas in an overnight bag.

"I mean, instead of lusting after Diarmuid yourself, you are lusting by proxy through Saber."

"Don't be ridiculous, Archer, I'm just rooting for my friend."

"Hmm."

"And what the hell do you even mean, 'lusting by proxy'? This isn't Munchausen's! You're a real idiot sometimes, you know that?"

"Hmmmm."

Saber and Diarmuid were going to spend the day in Fuyuki. Rin grabbed Saber by the elbow and wheeled her into the library.

"Rin?" Saber said.

"You should take the bus into the countryside. Here, I got you a map." Rin pulled the map out and spread it on the table. "There's a really nice field here up in the mountains, you two can probably spar uninterrupted. And over here is a love hotel."

"Love hotel?" Saber said.

"In case you, you know." Rin winked.

"Ah," Saber said. "Thank you very much. We are truly in your debt."

"I just can't help it, you two are so cute!" Rin said. Saber blushed deeply, holding the map like a talisman.

They came back late. Rin had stayed up, giddy with anticipation. She had left Archer at Shirou's.

She heard the door unlock. She ran out into the foyer.

"So? How was it? Did you have fun? What did you see? Did you go to the field I told you about? How about that love hotel? Was it as cheesy as I thought it'd be?"

Saber hung back a little in the doorway. Diarmuid smiled apologetically.

Oh. Rin didn't have any jewels.

"Fun," Rin said, in English. "You have...fun?"

"Hai," Diarmuid said, in the shittiest Japanese Rin has ever heard. "Yes. Lots of. Um. Pleasure?"

Rin started laughing. "The word is 'fun,' don't say that, they'll think you're a pervert!"

"Uh."

"Oh!" Rin switched back to English. " _Pervert,_ " she said.

Behind them, Saber was staring at her hands.

"Saber?" Rin peered over Diarmuid's shoulder. "Everything okay?"

"Oh. Yes." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you for your help, Rin. Unfortunately I cannot stay long, I must go see about Shirou."

"Oh, I already told Archer to hang out over there, you can stay the night if you want!"

Saber frowned. "I would not want to impose on Archer. Please call him back; I will be going to Shirou's shortly."

"Um, okay." Rin frowned at her. "Hey, Archer?"

 _Yes, Rin?_

"Saber's not going to spend the night, you can come back now."

 _Thank God._

"Saber?" Rin looked to see Saber walking toward the gate. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Quite." Saber smiled. "Thank you again for your hospitality. We are truly in your debt."

"Come again tomorrow, okay?" Rin said. Saber nodded.

"I shall."

xXx

.

The translation spell Rin used wasn't exactly a translation spell. At its core, it was really a spell used for spying, listening in on the target's thoughts and making them known to the caster. She had modified it, of course, turning it into a two-way track, and as a translation spell, it worked wonders: Diarmuid spoke in English, the spell read his thoughts, and Rin was able to speak back to him.

Sometimes, though, she caught a few errant thoughts here and there. Mostly things like, _I am tired_ , or, _I am hungry_ , or, _this is difficult_ , while he was reading the English-to-Japanese book. So it was no surprise when, as she was sitting on the couch, waiting as Diarmuid and Saber were speaking in the garden, the thought, _I mustn't cry_ shot into her brain like an arrow.

 _I mustn't cry_.

Huh?

She had been studying one of her father's scrolls when she heard it, the thought lighting her consciousness like a beacon. She paused and concentrated, but no more thoughts came to her. Setting down the scrolls, she got up and rounded the corner.

Diarmuid and Saber were speaking in English. He looked fine. So did Saber.

Rin hung back, peering through the doorway.

 _What are you doing?_

Rin yelped, Archer's voice in her head louder than the static of the translation spell.

 _Archer. Something happened. Diarmuid's upset._

 _He looks fine to me_.

Rin looked again. He had smiled and bowed deeply. Saber had risen to take her leave.

 _He was going to ask for a lock of her hair. Maybe she turned him down?_

 _And I should care about this, why?_

 _Because your Master cares about it, Archer! Geez you're so annoying! You could learn a thing or two from Diarmuid_.

 _I would rather spend the night at Emiya Shirou's_.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked, after Saber left. Diarmuid turned to look at her.

"Oh, nothing, Lady Rin. Why do you ask?"

"You seemed upset," Rin said. She didn't want to tell him about the translation spell. "Did something happen with Saber?"

Diarmuid smiled, apologetically. "Forgive me for troubling you. But everything is fine. Truly," is what he said in English, but the translation spell came out as, _Forgive me for troubling you. I am hurting and I may start to cry a little bit, but first I must find a place to hide._

"Uh, Archer and I are going into town, so you can have a little privacy. I mean if you wanted to practice Japanese or something," Rin finished, hoping it wasn't too obvious. "I'll see you later, okay?" And she turned on her heel and walked back into the house.

 _Rin. What was that about?_

 _He was about to cry, Archer! I didn't want to embarrass him._

 _I would cry too, if I had a teenaged girl snooping about my sex life_.

 _You've had sex?_ The thought jumped out before Rin could catch it. She could practically see Archer's eyes rolling.

 _Nevermind_.

She went to Emiya's place. As far as things went, Shirou knew the basics - that Saber found her friend and had to occasionally restore his mana - but as far as the how's and why's of it, he didn't really care to know. ("Mana transfer?" Shirou had said, when Saber tried to explain it to him. "How do you do that?"

"It can only occur when you are in a state of great rapport, both physically and emotionally," Saber said.

"Huh," Shirou said. He furrowed his brow. "Maybe we should do that, too."

"I do not understand," Saber said. Shirou lifted his hands.

"Well, it's to augment your mana, right? And since you don't have enough mana, maybe I can give you more, and that way you can give more to Diarmuid."

A blush rose on Saber's face. She spoke to him very carefully.

"I do not think I can do this...with more than one person..."

"Why not?" Shirou said, and at that point Rin had to intervene before Saber burned a hole through the floor.)

"Hey, Emiya-kun," Rin said, when Shirou opened the door. "Is Saber here?"

"Uh...she's in the kitchen." Shirou glanced around. "Is something wrong?"

"I think she broke up with Diarmuid."

"...They were going out?" He looked at her in all seriousness. Rin huffed.

"You're seriously asking me this? Are you stupid or something?"

"Well-"

 _You do realize, Rin, that it is entirely possible to sleep with someone without "going out"?_

"No one asked you, Archer!" Rin said. "And since when did you start agreeing with Emiya-kun, anyway? I thought you didn't like him?"

"Uh, Tohsaka-"

Rin pushed past him, walking through the door.

"Saber?" Rin walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, Rin?" Saber was making a sandwich. "You look troubled. Is something wrong?"

"What happened with you and Diarmuid?" Rin said.

"Nothing," Saber said. "Is something the matter?"

"I-well the long and short of it is, I've been using this translation spell that lets me read his thoughts, and uh, he pretty much was ready to cry this morning, and I thought maybe you broke up with him."

"Oh dear." Saber sighed and set down her plate. "I had informed him that the curse was starting to take a toll on me. He must be feeling guilty. The blame rests entirely on me."

"I don't think that's why he was upset," Rin said.

"He is a noble spirit who would never use that curse to his advantage," Saber said. "I can only imagine how difficult it's been, trying to uphold the ideals of chivalry while being accused of seducing other women. I am sure I brought up terrible memories for him."

"I think he loves you," Rin said. Saber glanced up at her, then quickly turned.

"It is unfortunate, Rin, but you are quite mistaken."

Nothing about Saber's voice changed, neither did the carriage of her body or the line of her shoulders. To the outside observer, Saber was merely standing by the countertop, talking and making a sandwich. But Rin could see the slight tightening of her hand over the knife, the subtle stiffening of her shoulders.

"Saber?" Rin said, and the shoulders shook. Saber's head bowed over the plate.

"Forgive me," Saber whispered. Rin saw Saber's back tremble. "Rin. If you please. I need a moment..."

Rin grabbed Saber by the shoulders and walked her toward the bedroom.

"Tohsaka?" Shirou poked his head into the kitchen.

"Not now, Shirou."

"Tohsaka, what are you-"

Rin pushed passed him, ushering Saber past the door.

xXx

.

"So he said he wouldn't let himself love another woman? Seriously? You know he probably didn't realize you were talking about you, right? He probably thought you meant in general."

"Nevertheless," Saber said. "His thoughts on the matter are quite clear."

Saber sat on hunched on Shirou's bed, holding a tissue in her hand. She didn't cry, but the rims of her eyes were dark and shining. Occasionally she would pause and take a breath, but that was all.

"You realize you're being really stupid, right?" Rin said. "Saber! It's not the curse! You've got _magical resistance_ , if it was really the curse you would have been throwing your panties at him in battle!"

"It must be the curse, otherwise I wouldn't be feeling this way..."

"No, you're feeling this way because you're both chivalry nerds who have everything in common and like each other. Oh my god, this is annoying, you're coming with me right now, Saber!"

"What?" Saber looked up alarmed.

"I told you," Rin said. "Diarmuid's at home probably crying his eyes out because he couldn't get a lock of your hair, while you're over here thinking he doesn't like you. Geez! You guys really need to work on your communication skills!"

"He...wanted a lock of my hair?"

"Because you're _his lady_ , Saber, I already told you!"

They went back to the mansion. Rin burst through the door of Diarmuid's room, hauling Saber in while a startled Diarmuid jumped off the couch.

"Okay so here's the deal," Rin said. "She loves you. You love her. You two need to talk it out and transfer mana, I'm locking the door!"

"What-" Diarmuid started, but Rin stormed out, slamming the door.

Diarmuid stared at Saber. Saber stared at Diarmuid.

"I do not understand what just happened," Diarmuid said.

"Neither do I. But it seems as though we are locked in."

"I don't suppose I should manifest my spear and break us out?" Diarmuid said. Saber shrugged.

"I can just as easily manifest Excalibur."

xXx

.

Rin sat on the couch, jiggling her foot. Almost an hour passed. No one was coming out.

"Archer," Rin said. "How do you think they're doing?"

 _You don't seriously expect me to care about any of this, correct?_

"I know! But if they don't make up I'm gonna be really sad!"

She heard Archer sigh, telepathically. Rin stood up and headed up the stairs.

 _Rin. Do not do it._

"I just want to make sure they're talking, I won't eavesdrop, I promise." She reached the top of the stairs.

 _Rin. I'm telling you-_

Saber was crying out. Her voice see-sawed frantically between harsh pants and wet slapping sounds, the bed rocking loud enough to be heard even though their room was all the way down the hall.

"Oh my god!" Rin shrieked and ran down the stairs.

 _I told you._


	6. Coda

.

.

The night was quiet. Slowly, Saber turned, marveling a little at the man sleeping peacefully next to her. Moonlight trickled through the half-open curtains above the bed, and she could see how his features softened with each even breath. He breathed. His chest rose and fell. A curling strand of dark hair fell over his closed eyes.

She turned so that she could face him properly, nudging the side of his neck with her forehead and gently kissing his chest. There was an old scar there, the telltale wound from Gae Dearg, which she touched reverently with the tips of her fingers. He sighed and shifted her close. She kissed him and closed her eyes.

Later, they sparred together, a flash of red and gold striking, cutting the air.

She did not hold back. Each strike sang of her admiration of him, her heart in each parry and blocked thrust.

The duel ended, her sword a hair's breadth away from piercing his neck, his spear lanced near the space of her ribs, they lowered their weapons at a draw. Breathing hard, she smiled and stepped into the space of his body, wrapping one tired arm around the sweat of his waist.

"Shall I restore your mana, knight?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled.

"Only if it pleases you," he said, and stooped to kiss her brow.


End file.
